<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lucifer Morningstar - Montage by thedothatgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219940">Lucifer Morningstar - Montage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedothatgirl/pseuds/thedothatgirl'>thedothatgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lucifer Morningstar - Original Artwork/Fan Art [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanart, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:28:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedothatgirl/pseuds/thedothatgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're the Devil, but you're also an Angel" - Chloe Decker (S4 Ep7)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lucifer Morningstar - Original Artwork/Fan Art [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lucifer Morningstar - Montage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Portrait of Lucifer Morningstar, his 'devil' face and his Wings.   </p>
<p>The 'guyliner' is strong in this one, and although I used a Season 4 quote &amp; reference for the devil face, the main image &amp; wing reveal is from Season 3.  </p>
<p>Caran D'Ache pencils on mixed media paper.  Drawn March 2020.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>